


what happens at home, stays at home

by parksquared



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, please forgive the pov switches, woojin is in a uniform and jihoon likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksquared/pseuds/parksquared
Summary: Seeing Woojin in his uniform does funny things to Jihoon





	what happens at home, stays at home

**Author's Note:**

> for miss bunssodan
> 
> — (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Babe, did you see where the…,” Jihoon’s voice trails off when he turns to look at Woojin. He can’t help but ogle at the sight of Woojin. 

“Look what I found in the storeroom. It still fits,” Woojin says, opening the right lapel of his blazer then puffs up his chest, like a proud peacock. For a split second, Jihoon hates him for being such a smug asshole. 

”W-what are you wearing?” Jihoon doesn’t quite know what to think or feel. Sure, Woojin looks good in anything. He could wear a plastic bag and Jihoon would still jump him — his Woojin-sexometer well honed from years of being together — but Woojin in a uniform? That, that’s the stuff of his dreams that he has never really verbalised. It has been so long since they left school — Woojin at KAHS* and Jihoon at SOPA — that Jihoon has never really hoped that they would do this again, the logistics of finding a uniform and convincing Woojin to don it on killing whatever enthusiasm he started with. 

He regrets that he has not followed through on his desire when he admires how the blazer stretches across Woojin’s shoulders, accentuating their broadness; how the pants wrap about his strong thighs like a second skin and how Woojin’s neglected to button the second button of his dress shirt, revealing a hint of his toned pectorals.

Jihoon might not know what to think or feel, but his dick twitches anyway. Well, thankfully, one organ is working as it should. 

Woojin raises an eyebrow as if to say that that was an incredibly stupid question. “Remember how much fun we used to have? You sneaking me into your school and us hiding in that smelly cupboard?” Woojin makes a crude pumping gesture with his hand and continues, “we were such losers”. Woojin guffaws, expecting Jihoon to join in the laughter. But he realises belatedly that Jihoon has been uncharacteristically silent for the last few seconds. That’s odd. Jihoon doesn’t even look like he’s heard a word he has said. 

Having been together for five years and living together for the last two does wonders for interpreting non-verbal cues. Woojin takes in Jihoon’s current state — his quickened breath, the slight flush rising on his cheeks and the wide, unfocused eyes, and it clicks. Woojin realises that Jihoon is more affected that he should be at the sight of him in a uniform. 

“ _Babe_ ,” Woojin stretches out the word for as long as a breath. “Why didn’t you tell me that you like seeing me in a uniform? We could have done something about it earlier,” Woojin smirks, angling his face slightly so that Jihoon has a full view of his snaggletooth, knowing full well that Jihoon’s weak for it. 

Woojin crosses over to Jihoon and holds Jihoon’s face in his hands and blows at his face. That snaps Jihoon out of his stupor and he swats Woojin on the arm, saying, “I’m just marveling at how you managed to squeeze into it without tearing the seams.”

Chuckling softly at the sight of Jihoon’s petulance, Woojin pulls Jihoon in and leans his forehead against Jihoon’s. “Babe, you know that I am in top form. Weren’t you worshipping my abs just yesterday?” 

Alright then. There is really nothing Jihoon can say in response to that moment of weakness and Woojin does really have drool worthy abs. 

Jihoon pouts and looks at Woojin, his eyes crossing slightly due to their proximity, and Woojin’s eyes soften. He pecks Jihoon’s lips, _once, twice_ , then firmly. He licks the seam of Jihoon’s lips, coaxing them to open. Jihoon’s tongue darts out to meet Woojin’s and their tongues slide against each other, Woojin’s following Jihoon’s retreat. 

Woojin groans at the heat — Jihoon’s body temperature runs hotter than his — and licks the upper side of Jihoon’s mouth. Their tongues tangle, untangle, and follow each other in a dance that only they are well acquainted with. Fuck, this is what Woojin loves about kissing Jihoon — the push and pull, the fight for dominance. Their mouths detach with a squelch and Jihoon snorts amusedly.

Taking advantage of Jihoon’s open mouth, Woojin slots his fingers into Jihoon’s mouth, pushing past Jihoon’s teeth. “Come on baby, be a good boy and suck for me”. 

He watches with a hawk-like intensity at how Jihoon’s pretty mouth wraps around his fingers, feels it deep in his gut at how Jihoon is alternating between sucking and licking his fingers, making such obscene slick, wet noises. He feels a familiar coil in his gut and his erection starts to grow. 

Woojin pushes his fingers to the back of Jihoon’s throat to test his gag reflex. Jihoon whines and chokes a little at the back of his throat and Woojin’s imagination goes into overdrive at the thought of Jihoon sucking his cock with his mouth when he feels Jihoon’s throat contracting. 

Jihoon’s absolutely gagging to have Woojin’s cock in his mouth, to feel the weight heavy on his tongue. He kneels, presses his face onto Woojin’s crotch and looks up coyly at Woojin. 

Despite having done this countless times, Woojin is struck by how pretty Jihoon is. The irises of Jihoon’s eyes have dilated completely, leaving his pupils impossibly big. His eyelashes frame his eyes like a curtain and his lips, red and lush from kissing. Such a beautiful sight to behold and Woojin cannot believe that this is his to see for the rest of his life. 

Jihoon takes Woojin into his mouth. His saliva dribbles out of his mouth but he does not make any attempt to wipe it. He loves the velvety feel of Woojin’s cock and how it fits in his mouth, relishes in the slight burn from the stretch of his mouth from accommodating Woojin’s girth.

“Oh god, you’re so gorgeous, babe, _baby_ ,” Woojin whines. “Look at how well you’re taking my cock.” Woojin runs his finger along the seams of Jihoon’s lips, where his lips are a tight red rim around his dick. 

Jihoon’s chest is heaving and he is breathing heavily through his nose, taking in air that he desperately needs — his face red with exertion, his eyes tearing from sucking Woojin’s cock. He takes Woojin deeper into his mouth. He chokes when Woojin’s cockhead hits the back of his throat but he breathes through the gag reflex and wills his throat to relax. His nose hits the crown of Woojin’s pubic hair and he is rewarded and further encouraged when Woojin grows slightly harder. 

Jihoon feels how Woojin’s thighs are trembling slightly and knows that Woojin is terribly close. Woojin feels the intensifying of the heat pooling in his gut and he pats Jihoon on the head lightly as a warning that he is about to come. 

Instead of pulling off, Jihoon steps up the rhythm, sucks harder and scraps his teeth gently against the vein on the underside of Woojin’s cock, just the way he knows Woojin likes. “I’m gonna come,” Woojin chants to himself and tightens his grip on Jihoon’s hair.

Jihoon lets out a guttural moan when Woojin pulls his hair. He cups Woojin’s balls, scraps his nails lightly against them and coaxes every drop and whine from Woojin. Jihoon holds Woojin’s cum in his mouth and stands to kiss Woojin, sharing the cum with Woojin. 

Before Jihoon, just the thought of tasting his own cum would have been sufficient to make Woojin gag in his mouth. The first time Jihoon tried this with Woojin, Woojin had pushed Jihoon away instinctively and the hurt look in Jihoon’s eyes is something that he will never forget. The next few days of furtive glances and tentative touches during sex is also something that he hopes never to experience again. Jihoon had never attempted that again but Woojin had taken it to heart. Gearing up to address the elephant in the room, Woojin sat Jihoon down to discuss their kinks and they agreed to try just once and they’ve continued since.

Woojin still doesn’t like the taste of his cum — finds it a little strange to have his by-product in his mouth — but he loves how Jihoon responds so sweetly to this and how filthy it is that their liquids mixed. It helps that Jihoon looks debauched after, when some of the mixture dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. 

Jihoon ruts against Woojin’s thigh. His hips making minute movements for some friction to find some relief from the building tension. Woojin realises in his post orgasm haze that Jihoon is still hard and moves sluggishly to touch Jihoon.

Jihoon, however, is not interested in getting off with a handjob from Woojin. He needs Woojin in him while wearing that delectable uniform. He swats Woojin’s hand away and kneels to help Woojin out of his pants completely. When that’s done, he undresses himself quickly, leaving his clothes in a mess at his feet.

“Leave your jacket on,” Jihoon implores when he sees that Woojin is about to take off his blazer. “I want you to fuck me with that on”. Jihoon is not about to lose the chance for his fantasies to come through. He wants to be able to feel the coarse material of the blazer against his skin when they move together.

“ _Yeah?_ You like seeing me in this? But what do we do? It’s too hot. Look at how much I’m sweating,” Woojin teases, wiping sweat off his neck with his fingers and putting them into Jihoon’s mouth. It is a little gross and Jihoon bites his fingers for that. Unrepentant, Woojin pulls his fingers out of Jihoon’s mouth and glides them across his cheek, leaving a wet trail. Jihoon shudders as the saliva cools on his face. 

“P-please, babe, _please_ , I’ll do whatever you want. You can unbutton your shirt, but leave the jacket on.” Jihoon begs and bargains with all he’s got. He turns up the puppy eyes, he pouts aggressively. He knows full well that Woojin would and could never resist him begging even if Woojin is fully aware that Jihoon can hold his own. 

“Since you’re asking so prettily,” Woojin pulls his blazer taut against his chest, stroking the breast, and fucking _preens_. 

And Jihoon wants. He wants to run his hands down Woojin’s chest and feel Woojin’s abs quivering. He wants to feel the rough cloth on his skin. He wants to hear the shifts in Woojin’s breathing, the groans and the needy whines. And so he does. 

Jihoon takes Woojin by the hand and pulls him towards their bedroom. He pushes Woojin onto their bed and straddles him. Woojin’s fringe flops messily around his face and he’s blinking stupidly at Jihoon.

Jihoon unbuttons Woojin’s dress shirt with quick fingers and runs them down Woojin’s chest. Woojin hisses when Jihoon’s clever fingers circle his nipples, and move down his pectorals. Jihoon lets out an appreciative hum he runs his fingers through every dip and rise on Woojin’s body.

Jihoon swoops up and kisses down Woojin’s face and smells his neck, breathes in the smell of his sweat mixed with his natural scent, and presses a small kiss at his pulse point. He can feel how fast Woojin’s heart is beating. He counts the beats, _dum, dum, dum,_ and it warms him that they are in sync even in this. He starts to lick, apply pressure and use his teeth, determined to mark Woojin’s neck with countless bruises. 

Threading his fingers through Jihoon’s hair in a loosehold, Woojin tilts his head to give Jihoon more room to continue his ministrations. He shudders when Jihoon bites down then lathes at the wound with his tongue to take away the sting. He shivers when Jihoon’s spit chills where he has abandoned in favour for another spot. 

Woojin’s nerves feel like they are on fire — every stroke of Jihoon’s fingers, every kiss feels like a million ants scurrying on him. Woojin moans wantonly. He arches his back, almost bucking Jihoon off and he cannot help but shift restlessly, his fingers uselessly grasping at the sheets, at Jihoon’s biceps, back. 

Jihoon smiles at how visceral Woojin’s reactions are. “Babe, stay still, don’t move.” Jihoon chastises. He sits firmly on Woojin, wiggling his butt over Woojin’s erection. The friction draws out a grunt from Woojin. It affects Jihoon too, having been hard for some time now, but he is _better_ at hiding his reactions. The only giveaway that Jihoon’s affected is the rapid blinking of his eyes. 

“Fuck you.” 

Jihoon gasps unconvincingly. “Babe, do you want me to? I will do anything for you!” 

“Oh my god, fuck, can you just, j-just, get a move on, please,” Woojin chokes out. “You are such a fucking asshole.” Woojin runs out of patience. He gathers up the last remnants of his brain power that are not focused on not coming prematurely, bucks his hips, holds onto Jihoon, flips him and scrambles on top of him.

“Hi,” Woojin breathes into Jihoon’s face then grinds down aggressively. They groan at the sudden friction. Jihoon’s eyes roll back in pleasure. He has been untouched for so long that he is at the edge of his orgasm. 

Woojin reaches out to hook his finger under Jihoon’s bracelet — the one that they got when they decided that couple rings were too cliched, necklaces too annoying but yet, the idea of getting something that is a physical representation of them as a couple was too great to give up and they settled on a simple pair of bracelets made of interlocking chains. It thrills him that Jihoon has not taken it off since they got it three years ago and it has become such a comfort to Woojin. The bracelet is heated to his touch, a reflection of how hot Jihoon’s body is running right now. 

Indeed, Jihoon looks _wrecked_ lying on his back. His blush, a pretty pink normally, now a roaring red, and the flush has spread down his chest. His lips are swollen and lush and if Woojin reached out to press on his lips, Jihoon would have whined from how tender his lips feel. His nipples are tight little buds and his cock, Woojin marvels at how hard his cock looks. It is almost purple from how long he’s been denied relief and Jihoon is leaking continually from his slit. 

A sense of self-awareness washes over Jihoon. He whines and turns away from Woojin — embarrassed at how he must look to Woojin, at how transparent and obvious his desire is. 

“Hey, look at me, I’m going to treat you so well, I love you, look at me please?” Woojin says while cupping Jihoon’s cheeks. Jihoon rests his hand on Woojin’s and cracks a small smile. 

Woojin reaches over to their nightstand and uncaps the lube standing on it. He squeezes a liberal amount, warms it up with the heat from his palms and slicks his fingers. 

He shuffles to where Jihoon is, who is now resting on one elbow lazily stroking his erection with his other hand, and he waggles a finger at him to get Jihoon to stop. 

“Lift your hips,” Woojin slots two pillows under Jihoon’s hips when he complies. “Comfy?” 

“Uh-huh, y-yeah, this is g-good.” Jihoon says, voice reedy. 

“Okay,” Woojin flashes a quick smile at Jihoon. Kneeling on the bed, he puts his hand on Jihoon’s thighs and spreads his legs wider for better access. Woojin loves how eager Jihoon looks when he helps to hold his legs wider. 

Jihoon winces slightly when Woojin’s middle finger penetrates him and moans as Woojin works his way into Jihoon.

Woojin’s finger is met with some resistance but Woojin is infinitely patient and he works on loosening the tight muscle slowly. So slowly that it infuriates Jihoon and he rocks on his heels to push his ass to take in more of Woojin’s finger. 

“Fuck,” Jihoon whimpers, his tone incommensurate with the viciousness of his words and the ferocity of emotions warring within him, feeling like he might combust if Woojin does not move faster. 

“I am trying to?” Woojin says incredulously and ogles at how quickly his finger disappears into Jihoon. “Look at you, you’re so greedy for me.” He crooks his finger, makes use of his double jointedness to stretch Jihoon out from within. 

Jihoon flinches and groans when Woojin’s finger brushes against his sweet spot. He presses his index finger in and starts pumping. _In, out_ , working his fingers like a scissors, _right, left,_ each time deliberately missing Jihoon’s prostate. The squelch the movements make is deafening. 

Jihoon throws his head back and thrashes, subconsciously whining from the sheer intensity of how he’s feeling. He calls out a litany of Woojin-s as if that would make Woojin rub his fingers against his prostate instead. He is frustrated, he’s also terribly aroused. He just wants to come, seek nirvana, ascend to a higher plane of being but Woojin is playing with him. 

Jihoon takes matters into his own hands when he decides that enough is enough. If Woojin does not remember how good he feels while being in him, Jihoon would make it his responsibility to remind him. 

When Woojin’s fingers feel like they’re at the edge of his hole, Jihoon pushes himself up into a sitting position and climbs onto Woojin’s lap. Woojin’s fingers slip out and Jihoon shudders at the sudden loss of fullness. 

He kneels on his knees astride Woojin as Woojin kicks out his legs. He holds Woojin’s cock, angles it at his hole and sinks down, eyes fluttering as he takes in every new inch of his cock. Woojin looks at Jihoon as he throws his head back and swallows, sees how Jihoon’s eyes are moving underneath his eyelids from sheer pleasure and he is filled with an inexplicable sense of being. They groan when Jihoon bottoms out. 

Jihoon hugs Woojin as he starts moving, enjoying the feel of Woojin’s blazer against the front of his body. He feels sick with how the coarse material sets his nerves on fire and enjoys the slight burn from the chaffing. His cock suffers extraordinarily, each thrust leaving a string of precum everywhere. 

Woojin’s world has narrowed down to one single sound — the sound of Jihoon’s harsh breathing. He wants more and so he kneads Jihoon’s ass, supporting him as he bounces up and down. 

Jihoon turns his head and takes Woojin’s earlobe into his mouth. Woojin’s earring chilled from the aircon running brings a coolness to his burning tongue and he moans while rolling Woojin’s earring between his teeth. Woojin’s sensitive ear flushes and he gasps from the heat enveloping his ear and the vibration of Jihoon’s moans against his earlobe. 

“A-ah, _aaahhh_ , Woojinnie, you feel so good, yes, _yes_ , do that again,” Jihoon blabbers into Woojin’s ear as Woojin lifts his hips to meet Jihoon’s thrusts. 

Woojin slaps Jihoon’s ass and the momentum drives Jihoon deeper onto Woojin’s cock. Jihoon’s mouth opens in a soundless cry and he stills, spilling ropes of cum onto Woojin’s abs and blazer, making a mess everywhere. 

Woojin lifts Jihoon and swings him to rest on the bed — their faces meeting, their breaths mingling. Jihoon’s eyes are hooded from exhaustion and desire, his eyelashes casting a shadow across his cheeks. Woojin feels a rush of love for how good Jihoon had been and how he had been patiently staving off his release. 

“Turn around,” Woojin spoons Jihoon and presses his dick into Jihoon’s loose hole. This position may be shallower, but Woojin can hold Jihoon in his arms as he rocks against him. Jihoon interlocks their fingers together humming softly under his breath. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Jihoonie,” Woojin repeats in Jihoon’s ears as he thinks to himself that there is nowhere he’d rather be. That if he could, he would keep them in this position forever. His heart feels full at the thought of how anyone looking on would not be able to see where Jihoon starts and Woojin ends from how tightly fused together they are.

“ _Mmm_ , I love you too,” Jihoon murmurs, smiling when he feels Woojin press a kiss to his hair.

“What shall we have for dinner?” Jihoon asks sleepily. 

“What. I am literally in you and you’re asking me about dinner?” Woojin deadpans with a particularly hard thrust. 

“A-ah, don’t bitch at me. I’m just asking,” Jihoon pushes back against Woojin’s crotch. 

“Yeah? Think about this instead,” Woojin holds onto Jihoon and rolls himself on top of him. Woojin gets on his knees and Jihoon pushes himself up on his elbows, sticking his butt in the air. 

Woojin drags his dick against Jihoon’s hole twice and he watches gleefully as Jihoon pushes back instinctively and whines when he does not feel Woojin entering him. Woojin presses his cock in all at once and begins thrusting almost immediately, keeping up a hard and fast pace. Jihoon mewls, his face flush against the sheets. 

“ _Hhng_ , you’re so big, you make me feel so full, _harder_ ” Jihoon babbles as Woojin hits his sweet spot with every thrust. The bed springs creak with every move.

“Mine, mine, you are mine,” Woojin growls, his arms straining from holding Jihoon, his legs trembling as he seeks his release. He reaches over to hold Jihoon’s erection. When Woojin is close, he twists his wrist just the way Jihoon likes and they come within seconds of each other. 

Woojin collapses on top of Jihoon, exhausted from the pace he’d set for himself. He feels like he’s on fire for how hot he is. He doesn’t know if it is from keeping his blazer on or from their earlier exertions. It doesn’t matter, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He thinks about how far they've come since knowing each other in high school, from being friends who met at a dance camp to lovers; how they overcame the secrecy and the disapprovals and how they now have a place to call their own. He thinks of how they've grown up together, grown closer where other couples have drifted apart and he is so full of love for Jihoon that he fears it will consume him. Even though Jihoon is prickly at times and tends to hide his emotions behind a mask, he knows that Jihoon loves him in equal measure too. This too, is something they have learned together.

Jihoon pushes at Woojin’s shoulder when the weight gets too much to nudge him to get off him. “Go shower, you smell like mothballs.” 

“Ha! Join me? Anyway, I want to eat pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so they get pizza. 
> 
> *Korean Arts High School
> 
> @thirstyhipp0 for nsfw tweets lol  
> @05294DJ1 for sfw tweets


End file.
